brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Team Combos
Team Combos or Brawler Combos occurs when the team has the specific brawlers that matches the required brawlers for that specific COMBOS. When the three brawlers matches in one of the combo list below, it would grants each of them a vary bonus abilities and advantage in the match (against the opponents). Team combos can be used as long as you have the brawlers required for the combo and by choosing them on the team compositions and the 2 other players chooses the two other respective brawlers. If you have a team combo suggestion, feel free to add a section with your very own combo with the explanations and the brawlers portraits: You need the brawlers needed, bonus effects, explaination, and exclusive combo skins (optional) (and can be limited edition or not limited) and trivia about that combo and also the potraits of the 3 brawlers. The Bounty Trio *Brawlers needed: Ricochet, Piper, Brock *Bonus effects: Each of them will have their range increased by 1 tiles. *Explanation: These three are long range characters, which means that they are good in bounty game modes. *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free star tatoo (which is tatooed on their whole face) to customize your brawlers for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 2 to also get the star tatoo for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. Portrait rico.png Portrait piper.png Portrait brock.png The Tank Trio *Brawlers needed: El Primo, Bull, Darryl *Bonus effects: Each of them will get a 15% increase of hitpoints. *They are the short ranged brawlers and they have alot of health. Portrait primo.png Portrait bull.png Portrait darryl.png The JAzz Trio *Brawlers needed: Crow, Brock, Barley *Bonus effects: Healing starts 1 seconds after taking damage rather than the usual 3 seconds. *Explanation: Crow wears the jacket that makes him one of the men who visits the salon regularly, Barley is a full time salon server, and brock is the smooth disco men who is good at smooth dancing, all three of these takes place in a common clubbing area. *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free SWAG necklace (a shiny swag themed necklace to wear on their neck) to customize your brawlers for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 2 to also get the star tatoo for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. Portrait crow.png Portrait brock.png Portrait barley.png The Hillbilly/Outdoors Trio *Brawlers needed: Spike, Dynamike, Jessie *Bonus effects: Healing increases from 13% per seconds to 39% (tripled). *Explanation: These 3 are usually those lives and does their thing on a rural kind of outdoor area with enjoyed nature stuff. *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free farmer skin for dynamike, jill skin for jessie, and undecided skin for spike for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 2 to also get skins for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. *Trivia: They have a common theme song: One of the battle theme in the game which is the "March/Outdoors" Theme song that has the constant tempo that one, that my really favourite song. Portrait spike.png Portrait mike.png Portrait jess.png Spike and Jessie.jpg|Bonus pic: Jessie leaning on Spike! image by /u/Nicebear5 The Robot Trio *Brawlers needed: Barley, Ricochet, Darryl *Bonus effects: Their metals are strengthened, making each of them takes 15% reduced damage. *Explanation: They are robots!!! *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free platinum skin for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 2 to also get skins for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. Portrait rico.png Portrait barley.png Portrait darryl.png The Jumping Trio *Brawlers needed: Crow, El Primo, Piper *Bonus effects: Super charges 15% faster and jumping max range increased by 1 and damage dealt increased by 20% *Explanation: Their super makes them jump. *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free jumpsuit skin for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 2 to also get skins for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. Portrait crow.png Portrait primo.png Portrait piper.png The Ginger Trio *Brawlers needed: Jessie, Pam, Colt *Bonus effects: When they are 5 or less tiles from each or one another, their stats are increased by 10%, effects stacks up to 2 times. *Explanation: They have red cloured hair in common. Portrait jess.png Portrait pam.png Portrait colt.png The Explorers Trio *Brawlers needed: Tara, Unknown, Unknown (Probably Mike and Mortis) *Bonus effects: Ability to see enemies hiding in the bushes *Explanation: These 3 in common likes to go out and explore other parts of the world. *'Exclusive combo skins' (Limited time): You will get a free explorer skin for using this combo depending on which brawler you are playing, play as the other 2 to also get skins for them. This is limited time so it would be only available for the first month of the release of this combo. Portrait tara.png ?.jpg ?.jpg The Heist Trio *Brawlers needed: Crow, Colt, Barley *Bonus effects: Deals 1.25 × damage to the safe when assigned to attacking and safe takes 0.8 × damage when assigned to defending. *Explanation: These 3 brawlers are the beast comp the heist game mode. Portrait crow.png Portrait colt.png Portrait barley.png The 2017 Trio *Brawlers needed: Piper, Pam, Tara *Bonus effects: Their stats and mechanics would be at the strongest value, like piper and tara having their nerf revoked to the 2017 time and pam would have her healing station in the december 2017 stats. *Explanation: These brawlers are released on 2017 as a new brawler, Darryl is but darryl isint the first 3. Portrait piper.png Portrait pam.png Portrait tara.png The Spark Bang Stab Trio *Brawlers needed: Colt, Jessie, Crow *Bonus effects: For colt, his each of his bullets will knockback opponents by 0.1 tiles, for jessie her orbs will stun opponents for 0.5 seconds, and for crow his knife will have 2 pierce. *Explanation: This team comp is from one of the official videos from brawl stars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gT2qMrigmOY The Sideshow Trio *Brawlers needed: El Primo, Ricochet, Bo *Bonus effects: Their attack projectile size is bigger by 50% (including Primo's punches). *Explanation: This team comp is from one of the official videos from brawl stars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85tAjFYwtdI The Wild Bunch Trio *Brawlers needed: Shelly, Dynamike, Spike *Bonus effects: For shelly, she shoots 6 'groups' of shells and the spread is increased according, for dynamike his bombs explosion is 20% bigger (both main and super), and for spike his explosion is more powerful (explode radius is 1.5 tiles from 1 tiles and shoots out 7 instead of 6 needles). *Explanation: This team comp is from one of the official videos from brawl stars: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mt6Rruxm130 Trivia *Playing with randoms that matches one of the combo also works, its not limited by rooms but rooms is just much easier to match. *The same brawler that are listed in the different team combos would be granted a different ability because those combos are different. Example: The Bounty Trio *Some combos grants the brawlers same abilities and some combos grants each of them different abilities. *The explanation only explains what the trios have in common, not about why the bonus effects suits them because its just too cracked. *Using non default skins will not remove the combo effects, this is notable on the Ginger Trio that the colt's rockstar skin changes his hair colour. *You just need to use each of these brawler once that is in the certain combo to unlock that earned skin to unlock the 3 skins/accessories for them. Some trio combos have exclusive skins and do not have. **These earnt skins will stay in your account forever once you unlocked them, and opposite is true if you DID NOT UNLOCK THEM ARGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Well i remember how i got the team combo idea and its the brawl stars official commercials youtube videos. *I decided not to put pictures on the official commercial trios because they are boring as fuck and i guess its not worth to put up their portraits. Category:Game Features Category:Others Category:Original Concepts Category:Brawler with unique skin properties